Fire Temple
Not to be confused with the Temple of Fire The Fire Temple is a location in ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. ''It is the 5th dungeon in the game and the second one Link visits as an Adult. The temple is located inside of Death Mountain's volcanic crater and in order to spend any time there Link must wear the Goron Tunic to prevent himself from suffering from heat stroke. When Link exits the Temple of Time after becoming an adult, the first thing he sees is Death Mountain enveloped in an ominous glow. Upon arriving there, he finds out that Ganondorf had enslaved the Gorons and was planning to feed them to the newly revived Volvagia so as to make an example of them and keep the other races from trying to rise up against him. The Goron chieftain Darunia and his son were the only ones to escape being captured, and Darunia heads to the Fire Temple in order to face off with Volvagia and rescue his people. After Volvagia is defeated, Darunia awakens as the Sage of Fire and adds his power to the Master Sword alongside the other sages. Dungeon Inside the Fire Temple many common enemies can be found such as keese(fire and regular), and Gold Skultullas. New enemies include torch slugs, flying floor tiles, and falling doors. There is one mini boss that appears twice in the dungeon the flame dancer. Within the dungeon there can be found the dungeon item, the Megaton Hammer. The boss of the dungeon is Volvagia and to defeat him you must have the Megaton Hammer. Many new game mechanics are introduced within this duongeon. Such as bombable doors, the first use of the Scarecrow Song within a dungeon, rusty switches, and bombable walls are just a few. Music The music in the game originally contained men singing in deep chants that were taken out of later releases since it contained Muslim related vocalizations. At one point, when translated, the men chant "I bear witness that there is no god but Allah". Masterquest Many changes were made to the Fire Temple in Masterquest. the first large change is a new mini boss, the Ironknuckle, which before wasn't found until the Spirit Temple. The dungeon was given considerably harder puzzles but most of the dungeon does not need to be traveled since you can find the boss key and the Megaton Hammer within the first 3 rooms. Most of the rest of the dungeon can be traversed to find Gold Skultullas and the only other thing that must be done is Link must break the stone from the ceiling above the boss room to access the boss room. Misc. The temple's map seems to be built into two towers. In Death Mountain two large spiral pillars can be seen. This implies that most likely the Fire Temple was built into the spiral pillars of Death Mountain. Death Mountain in the original Legend of Zelda is two hills like spirals at the top of the mountain range. Within Death Mountain is Level 9 which is Ganon's Tower. Most likely these two dungeons are similar or the same. Category:The Legend of Zelda locations Category:Ocarina of Time locations Category:The Legend of Zelda dungeons Category:Ocarina of Time Dungeons